


Still a Bulldog After All These Years

by redcirce



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcirce/pseuds/redcirce
Summary: 7 Years later, Archie and Reggie have an interlude in the gym showers after hours.  (Implied nudity & sexytimes)
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Reggie Mantle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Still a Bulldog After All These Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucivar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucivar/gifts).




End file.
